bloodandhonorfandomcom-20200214-history
Event: The Triumph of Prophecy (Blade's Will)
A Word from the Author The following is an excerpt from Star Wars: The Triumph of Prophecy. This is the last will written by that campaign’s Blade prior to his death, facing his Darkside brother. While some of the other players shot me some flack about it, it actually went over pretty good for story content. The Triumph of Prophecy: Do Not Mourn In the death, realization becomes clearer and more plausible. To my dearest family and friends, if my passing seems untimely or extreme, fret not. I will always be with you all, in heart, in mind, and in the Force. To Anna, my dearest child: Follow my lead. I leave you my compassion and heart. Let them serve you well and true. If only by name, you are a Strykia. With that, I can only ask that you benefit from the name, with position and all that comes with it. You now take my place. Take my blades and use them well. Remember, with power comes great responsibility. To Rena, my heart’s forge. Always remember. I will always be with you. I leave you my courage and endurance. You must use them. Steady yourself with them until we meet again. I will be waiting and longing. To Allyson, my first sister. I leave you my knowledge and the grace of a Jedi. Be true to all and above all, be good. Watch over mine as you would your own. Finish our tasks for the galaxy’s sake. To Davin, my little one. Choose your path wisely. You are now the new and young hope for our home. To Skye, my friend. Be true and let your heart find it’s way home. I only ask that you be as cunning and quick as can be. Remember our shining moments. To Cassandra, my first and near sister. You showed me life and adventure. Do the same to all those around you. You will always shine bright, my little Far Dareis Aldazar. To Alex, brash and daring. Find your true way. Give what you can and do not let us be forgotten. To all else. Thank you for your contributions, help, and friendship. Leave this day with clear minds and strong spirits. Tell my fellow blades I am coming. May you always find shade and water. May the Force always be with you all until we meet again. Our lives are always a circle. Notes Prior to writing this, we had played out the adventure where the characters sought out Dontaine in his secret temple fortress on Truuda. In order to rescue several of the characters that were taken hostage by Dontaine, Blade sacrificed himself by killing Dontaine, and himself with a Thermal Detonator. I wrote this after our gaming session and discussed it with our GM that Blade could have had a moment of Farseeing in which he knew what was going to happen before Anna and Davin were kidnapped by Dontaine. I think it also left some loopholes open to the possibility of a resurrection of some type, which we worked in to the campaign way down the road from this point. More on that in a different article. Crazy Danny, Jinsai Grand Master 05:29, November 1, 2011 (UTC) Category:Events